


I'm Not Leaving

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Lovestruck Collection [5]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Based on a prompt: Amara gets sick and MC cares for her.
Relationships: Amara/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Series: Lovestruck Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I'm Not Leaving

Amara’s body wracked with coughs once more, jolting her from the light sleep she had fallen into. Each hack was worse than the last, leaving her breathless and resorting to taking in gulps of air to reoxygenate her body. Her face was flushed, red with heat as a result of her fever and high temperature. Continuously her body failed to regulate itself, leaving her a mess, curled up and hoping for some form of relief. 

A soft knock was heard at the door and without questioning whom it may be Amara responded feebly with a muffled, “come in.” Peering around the edge of the door was MC, the redhead beauty who had stolen her heart. The younger woman looked concerned, clearly pondering about what she could do to help. Eventually, her eyes settled on a bowl and rag, within minutes, the water had been replaced, and a makeshift compress had been applied to Amara’s forehead.

As MC took her place by Amara’s side, her braid loosely fell over her shoulder and within the blonde’s reach. Amara’s skilful fingers entwined themselves within the auburn locks marvelling at how soft they felt, as each strand glided through her hands. The smell was even more captivating, holding floral notes that permeated the blonde’s senses. It reminded her of somewhere, though she couldn’t pinpoint the exact location.

As nightfall grew near, Amara’s eyes began to droop, as MC’s hand continued to card its’ way through her blonde hair. The pattern was soothing, providing a sense of comfort that she hadn’t experienced in many spans. As the red-head shifted, intent on swapping out the compress for the last time that night, Amara grasped her wrist gently. MC turned a puzzled expression now on her face. 

“Stay with me, please?”

The weak voice and even more unsure question left Amara’s lips. This vulnerability was a rarity, one that very few were privy too. In return, MC gave the sick woman a sympathetic smile, retorting in kind with, “I didn’t plan on leaving you.”

Together the two curled up in the single bed, pressed against one and another for the second time in recent nights. Neither could complain, though, the close proximity gave them an excuse to hold each other. Amara happily laid her head on MC’s chest, the rhythmic rise and fall lulling the older woman back to sleep with ease. Only then did she realise, MC reminded her of home. This redhead had become her home, and in every lifetime she would choose her.


End file.
